


My boyfriend is an Alien

by ReinAya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien nerd, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Semi-supernatural, how do I title, oikawa is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinAya/pseuds/ReinAya
Summary: I can disappear, in the sense of completely disappear.





	My boyfriend is an Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate  
> I don't take any profit from this fic.  
> This fic’s intended for pleasure only.

My name is Sugawara Koushi. Twenty-one years old. For my age people, nothing special about me. I have an ashen hair with a hazel eyes. I like super spicy mapo tofu. I’m not a smart person, even in volleyball, my favourite thing.

When I was two years old. I used to play hide and seek. My parents pretended to hide, and I occupied to seek. I laughed when I found them. Later my turn to hide.

You must had seen a two years old tried to hid, right? Most of them simply stood in the corner of the room, or beside the couch, or behind the desk, then covered their face with their palms. They felt it was quite perfect to hid.

I did the same thing. When my parents turn to be the seeker. I cutely chuckled, ran to my room, stood beside the wardrobe, covered up my face with my palms.

Yet it turned out the game wasn’t fun. My parents unfair. I always found them when it was my turn. Behind curtain, behind a large flower pot, behind what, I always found them- though actually I found them because their voice tried not to laugh. But when my turn to hide, they never managed to found me. They just busy called my name, laughed, entered my room, busy checked out the whole room. Missed me that stood beside the wardrobe.

I was annoyed. I peeked through fingers. My parents must be pretended not saw me. It happened many times. Even when I only hid in the middle of the room, they also can’t saw me. When annoyed, I took off my hands that covered up my face. They just exclaimed;

_“Gosh, Koushi? You’re there?”_

or

_“Gee, Koushi! Since when you’re here?”_

And then they just chirp- something like, “ We past this place, but we’re not saw you!”

My parents really have no idea that their -two years old- son hid right in front of them, stood in the middle of the carpet, peeked from behind the fingers.

My friends usually called me Suga, twenty-one years old. Student of Pharmacy.

**_I can disappear, in the sense of completely disappear._ **

 

•~•

 

 **disappear** _verb_ **_I_** ** _f_** ** _people_** ** _or things disappear, they go somewhere_** ** _where they cannot be seen_** ** _or found_**  ; **_to no longer_**   ** _exist_**

 

“For heaven’s sake! Stop surprising me, Suga-chan!” He exclaimed, his face was pale. I laughed seeing him stroked his chest. He looked me distempered. “Since when you already sitting there?”

“From earlier~” I lightly answered, lightly shrugged, grabbed milk box.

“Aren’t you in your room? I tried to call you many times, asked you what you want for breakfast, I almost lost my voice! And you already here from earlier!?”

I just laughed, he grumbled. This kind of reaction was what I waited for. Nagged on his own, while I poured my milk to my glass. This had became my daily breakfast.

“-ot listened me, Suga-chan.” A plate with omelette was placed in front of me. I took up a spoon.

“I’m sorry?” I said but still led to the plate. He shook his head slowly. “You’re not refreshing at all, Refreshing-kun.”

“I said that you-” I nodded slowly while start ate my food, not really mind with what he said.

Yep, I always did this to him. When I was too lazy to helped him - he always strict with the task that we already set -, I “watched” him while sustained my hand in table with both of palms covered up my face, made my body disappear perfectly, peeked him who busy worked - and mumbling.

 

•~•

 

Oikawa Tooru, twenty years old. Student of Astronomy. If only he more focus with his college, maybe he can graduate earlier than others. Have a room with him, made me know little-much about him. He liked volleyball more than everything. He liked space- really into Alien, I assumed- and that’s why he went to Astronomy. “Alien is real, Suga-chan! I want and I will meet one of them!” I laughed at it. 

He was a normal person - didn’t have a peculiarity like me -, or at least he didn’t looked like he hid something.

 

“Hey, Suga-chan.”

I was doing the dishes, turned back. He looked at me. Looked serious. “W-what is it?”

“I’m wondering, you are an alien, right?”

I laughed nervously, “What do you mean? Are you sick?” I pretend to laid my palm on his forehead. But his expression didn’t change at all, I clenched my jaw. “No, Suga-chan.” He warded my hand. “I mean, how do you do that? I’m pretty sure you’re still in your bedroom, and you ‘suddenly’ here.”

“Well, but that’s the reality.” I shrugged. Tried to cover my nervous.

 

•~•

 

Oikawa Tooru and I were a roommate. Three years with him, We’ve been shared a lot of thing. Divided the task - though sometime I did not do it, and he who took care of it. Every Saturday night, we spent with watched movie. Our appearance was same with most people. Liked the same thing, listened to the same songs, went to fast food chain, watched the newest movie.

Until one night -Saturday night, when we marathon watched his alien movies. He asked me something. I don’t really paid attention to him, so I asked him to say it once again. I looked towards him, he still focused to the screen. And he repated it.

 

I felt my cheek burned. I covered it with my palms.

_Wait, what?_

I pulled out my hands. Turned up.

_Oh my god, Oh my god. I did it! I did it in front of him!_

Oikawa stood pale in front of me, stared at me that I was sure also pale. The different, his face looked like he just saw something really interesting. While mine was not.

“Ah! Umm…”

“I don’t know how to explain it- ah no, I don’t know where to start.”

He looked really surprise, his eyes widened, with mouth slightly opened. Speechless.

Silence spread.

 

“Y-you c-can..-”

“If you’re asking can I ‘disappear’, then yes. Yes, I can.” I made the air quoted.

“Then are you an Alien, Suga-chan?”

“No. I’m not.” I sighed.

We fell in silent. Until he looked up and made an excited face. “So that’s why you can suddenly appear every morning!”

“Not every morning. Don’t exaggerate it.” I corrected.

“That’s really cool, Suga-chan! Can you do that again?” I hit his stomach. “Stop. and don’t tell everyone about this.” I smiled.

“That’s not a refreshing smile, Refreshing-kun.”

“Wait! S-stop! I promise! I promise never tell everyone! Stop hitting my stomach! Please, Suga-chan!”

 

•~•

 

“About the previous one,”

“Umm…” I gulped. Nervous.

“Which one?” He looked at me. “Are you okay, Suga-chan?”

He looked anxious. “Or is it about your magical pow-”

“About the confess.” I interrupted him.

“Your confess.”

“Ah! About that! If you don’t want it’s ok-”

“I want. I want it.”

He turned into me. Looked surprised. I looked down, “I want to be your boyfriend.”

Once again, his eyes widened with his mouth opened, but wider.

 

“And it’s not magical power, though I can’t explain it to you.” I continued.

•~•

 

“My boyfriend is an alien, then.” He hugged me. I hugged back. He drowned his face to my shoulder. “Oikawa?”

“I can’t believe it! You accept it!”

“And! And! Call me Tooru from now on, Kou-chan!”

I nodded softly.

“For heaven’s sake! I can’t believe I met an alien! And now he is my boyfriend!” He said, followed by hysterically screamed. I just sighed.

 

“No. I’m not an alien, Tooru.”

  


June 4

00:38

 

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language, so if anything doesn't make any sense, sorry for the inconvenience.  
> Feel free to leave critics and comments (*＾∀゜)


End file.
